Cyberwolf's Body, Fangirl's mind
by Starbees
Summary: Everyone always hears or reads the story about the dead person meeting primus and giving them a second chance at life but it being a sparkling growing up with the Autobots. But this one is different. Meet Coraline an Ordinary Transformers fan girl.When she died she met primus and gave her a second chance but not as a sparkling but a cyberwolf pup. Look inside for full summary
1. Chapter 1

AN: I blame plot bunnies for this story. I own nothing but any ocs in the story

Summary: Everyone always hears or reads the story about the dead person meeting primus and giving them a second chance at life but it being a sparkling growing up with the Autobots. But this one is different. Coraline was an ordinary Transfan. But ended up dying because of a crazy drunk driver. She met primus giving her a second chance at life but when she woke up she was on Cybertron but she was a Cyberwolf pup in a box. She was founded by Sideswipe and was taken home with him. How much more crazy can her life get as a Cyberwolf pup. Having the super happy Sideswipe and the Artist Sunstreaker as her owners. Will she see them as friends or a little more then friends since she had her memories as a human?

Noooooowww on with theze first chapter of the story~!

The End of the Beginning

Everyday was the same for me, but this day was really different for me. It was the day I died. I was only 18 years old. I was hanging out with my friend Jasmine who was the same as I. We were transformer Fangirls. We love everything about it. Jasmine got me into the fandom cause of her older brother Andrew. I had a crush on her brother but he only saw me as his sister friend. It broke my heart seeing him with the girls that didn't treat him well but that's how it usually is. Life is unfair and cruel. But you have to be strong in life and sometimes you have to take life by the horns and fight to get through this world.

Anyways me and jasmine hung out at the park talking about going to the newer transformers movie that we were going to go to that night. It was close to the time that we were going to start going to the movie. The movie started at 7:10 that night.

"I can't wait to see it!" Jasmine said smiling.

"me either Jasmine" I said.

"I want to see the dinobots Coraline. There are fragging dinobots in this more I want to see Grimlock!" Jasmine said excitedly, smiling still.

"I know but it still ticks me off that they changed the name for slag's name for slug" I said.

"it's because that slag is slang for slut" Jasmine said.

"I know I don't blame them for doing that" I said laughing. "I imagine the parents giving the poor kids crap for saying it and then the kid saying but its one of the names of the dinobots"

Jasmine joined into the laughed "yeah the mom would be like 'young man never use that language again!' then the kid would be like 'but mommy it a name of a charater from my favourite cartoon'" she said doing voices

We sat on the swings together like we always did since we 6, laughing just how we used to. The park was the place we find peace at, where our friendship grew to just being best friends to being just like sisters.

"hey look it's Sideswipe!" Jasmine yelled, seeing a silver corvette stingray go by.

She knew that I like the Lambo twins and she like Bumblebee. For cons we both like Starscream and Soundwave. G1 Soundwave was just plain cool because of all his mini cassette bots. Prime Soundwave was just plain ninja and a troll to Autobots. I still wonder why he didn't talk at all expect that one episode of tfp when the bots caught him and held him prisoner. I also like Knockout and Breakdown. They were a cute pair together.

"I doubt it Jasmine. If indeed that was him then he would of came over and soaked in every little thing we say. Get his ego going through the roof" I told her "and I like it when he has his twin sunstreaker with him and they were the Lamborghinis. Damn they were a sexy car" I started drooling at the thought of the Lamborghinis. I started staring off into space.

"earth to Coraline we need you to come back from Cybertron" Jasmine said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"what?" I said snapping out of my daze.

"welcome back planet earth" Jasmine said laughing.

"but I want to go back to Cybertron dream land" I said whining.

"too bad we need to start heading to the Cineplex to go watch the movie" Jasmine said getting off the swing.

"but it doesn't start till 7:10" I told her

"well it 6:20 now. we walk there, buy tickets, get our popcorn, drinks and get our seats" she told me.

"finnnneeeee" I said getting onto my feet, putting my strawberry blonde hair behind my ears.

We got to the Cineplex and got into line to get our tickets for the movie. Soon we got our tickets, food drinks and headed to where the movie was being held with our 3D glasses on our heads.

"where do you wanna sit?" Jasmine asked me.

I though for a moment and smiled "well one of the ones that have only two seats cause you remember what happen the last time we went to a movie here" I told her laughing.

"don't remind me!" she said growling.

The last time we went the guy next to us knocked his drink over and it got on her. She sounded like an angry chipmunk.

"you sounded like an angry chipmunk yelling at the guy" I told her.

"I said don't remind me!" she growled again.

I only laugh at that, taking a seat to the wall so Jasmine didn't feel closed in and if she had to use the washroom then she can get out of the idle and go to it.

Hours later the movie ended, we were both in in tears because of what happen to poor Ratchet and Leadfoot but got cheered up because of bumblebee's jealous to Stringer and the final battle. We love it when they beat the slag out of each other. More so when grimlock did. He was our favourite dinobot. But it made us sad that they didn't talk at all in movie. But it made us wonder where the frag was Sideswipe? Where was Dino? They weren't in the movie.

"they better not of killed off sideswipe" Jasmine growled as we came out of the Cineplex.

"they might of Jazz we don't know" I told her using her nickname.

We began walking across the street till I saw a car going way over the limit. Jasmine saw it too she was frozen like a deer in the headlights. I had to save her she was my friend. Te car came closer and closer to. I ran to her and shoved her out of the way. Soon I realised that was flying in the air and landed on the road with my head. I heard screaming. It must have been jasmine screaming. I probably looked like slagged from that car. I felt pain , pain and more pain. Primus this pain was unbearable. I fought the darkness clouding my mind but I couldn't for long.

I'm sorry, so sorry Jasmine I wasn't able to pull through this. That I wasn't strong enough to pull through it. I'm sorry that I can't be the brides maid at your wedding whenever you got married. Good bye to everyone I loved, liked and see you in hell those I hated. My only have two regrets was not spending more time with my family and tell Andrew how I felt about him. I wouldn't have kids nor have grandchildren. That sadden me but I was away from of the problems that the world had.

Soon I felt like I was floating now, the pain was gone and I knew I had died. I saved my best friend, a sister in my eyes. But where was the pearly gates that they promise you when you die and go to heaven? Where was the angels? Where was my old dog and my grandfather I lost 8 years ago? This didn't make any sense at all. I knew I wasn't in hell cause then I would be in the firry pits of hell. Maybe I was in limbo or something. Not quite heaven not quite earth.

Would I have to be like Panty and Stocking from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Please no I don't want to do any jobs but the transformers episode was funny. Or will this be like Angel Beats? Never dying, just to get really hurt and wake up hours later to see I'm still alive. I wouldn't mind this one cause I wouldn't want to use one of my clothing as a weapon like in Panty and Stocking.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a huge mech. I looked at the mech and gasped. He looked familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me the fan fiction where the person that died go and see primus he gives them second chance at life. They become a sparkling and live with the Autobots.

"you have nothing to fear my child" primus said softly.

"primus?" I asked.

He chuckled and gave me a gentle smile "yes it is I my child. You're life was cut short, you had so much ahead of you my child" he told me.

"but It was worth it I wanted to make sure my friend didn't get hit by the car, she is I mean was a sister to me" I said frowning I was dead. I wasn't gonna see my friends anymore or see my family ever again.

"my child I have seen so many deaths of my creations. I know your pain," he said, frowning "but I shall give you a choice you remember long ago the wish you made on you birthday every year?" he asked me

"of course I do. I wished to be with the Autobots and help them win the war. To be in any form to help the out and be cybertronian" I told him, smiling at the wish.

"well there's two choices you helping out my creations with their war or ascend to heaven." he told me.

My eyes widen to have my wish come true or go see all the family and pets I have lost throughout the years. I thought and I thought. I smiled as I found out what I wanted. I wanted to be with my heros. I wanted to be alive and have some action in my new life then be bored. Yes I would see the ones I love but I want to be alive.

"I want to help the Autobots" I told him, smiling greatly.

He nodded and smiled "okay then my child, you shall be a cybertronian then, but in time" he told me with a smile.

I looked at him strangely "what do you mean in time?" I asked him.

"you will see when the time comes my child, now go your new live is awaiting you" he told me.

"but primus what did you mean by tha-" I was cut off by a blinding flashing light, I covered my eyes. I felt like I was being swallowed up by the flashing and soon felt like was falling, I shut my eyes in fear of impact again with the ground below but I didn't feel the impact. I felt myself somewhere warm. I felt myself in something like a cardboard box. I open my eyes errr I guess optics now and looked around I was right I was in a box.

I looked to myself and gasped. Black, purple and crimson armour covered me. But I had paws?! Why the frag do I have paws unless…. No that can't be right. I rolled on my belly and walked out of the box shaking getting used to walking on fours. It was rain outside. I loved the rain as a human. I saw a puddle near by, I had to see what I looked like. I looked around and didn't see any bots near by. I waddled over to the puddle and looked. I gasped as my hutch was correct. Looking back at me was a young wolf like face. It was mostly black and purple that covered the face plates, but what got me was the big royal blue optics. Was this some kind of sick joke?! I was a Cyberwolf pup now!

An: sorry for the shortness and rush of this chapter. I usually do 6 or more pages. I didn't really know where to start and end this chapter. But I know how to do the next chapter :D please no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for all the follows and favourites on my story. My writing style has changed so much over these four years. Yes I might sometimes have mistakes but everyone makes them. I own nothing but my ocs in this story. Now before people go over the top about me copying someone no I did not copy Autobot-Fangirl0203 story Their Angel. I got a bit of my idea from her but not fully. I got inspired by her work. I hattteeee when people steal other peoples work and try to pass it off as their own.

Reviews:

Qaz1234: thank you. I planed to continue this story

Neon: yes I did get the idea from it. I agree it was a good story but the plot bunny would not leave me aloooonnneee to make one slightly like it but not much.

"speak"

"_Coraline's speak"_

_Coraline's thoughts _

The Cyberwolf's Pup Life and Found

Was this some kind of sick joke?! I was a Cyberwolf pup now! But wait a moment Cyberwolves were grey and had red optics. Why was my armour purple, black and crimson red. Why was my optics royal blue? I was gonna be the freak of Cyberwolves. I whimpered and backed into the box I was in to keep dry. I laid on my front paws like I've seen from my dog Angel do when she was in her doghouse.

I looked around seeing that the ally was dead, not a bot in sight. I'm gonna wait till the rain stops to go look the place I was at. I folded my ears and whined softly. Why oh why am I a Cyberwolf, I thought I would turn into a sparkling. Why am I a pup? I'm no used to anyone as a pup. Nor used as a Cyberwolf! Why wasn't I a sparkling? They would help the bots. I'm not any help in this form!

I began thinking hard at possible things that could happen and the only logical thing was that later on I would be able to transform into a normal cybertronian but I don't know if that true. I yawned feeling tried at the moment and slowly fell into recharge.

When I awoken later it stop raining. I stretched and began walking out the alley way. At the mouth of the alley way I saw the market square. I mentally gasped. It had bots there, this must be before the war or during the war started. I saw femmes, mechs , sparklings and younglings all having a good time. I also saw some with pets. So I'm either in when before war or a bit during of the war or at the end of the war. My bet is one of the first two.

I mentally sighed. I need to find a place to get some energon or something, but not in front of these bots. I turned around and began walking around the alley way. I didn't want to be found by any bots yet. I was guessing that I was in Iacon or close to the city. I wonder where the members of team prime are right now? Gah! Stop it coraline…. Wait I need a new name now. I need a cybertronian name. hmmmm maybe Crimsonrose yeeeees I like that name very much and I can use IF I am actually a beastformer. But its highly illogical.

But what if I was one? I think I would probably pull a prowl if that is the case. Maybe flip a bit out like red alert then I can probably be a mother and have a spark mate instead of being a wife. I like the thoughts on being a beast former. _please oh please primus let me be a beast former! Primus you old mech please im begging you to let my dream to be a mother and spark mate come true! _My thoughts were interrupted by a youngling's voice

"mommy! Mommy! There's a puppy over there!" it shouted.

_Welp it let the cat out of the bag. _I looked to where the voice came from. I saw a small sparkling tugging on it mothers arm, pointing in my way.

"Nightfall, lets go. It's probably some ones lost dog or stray or it's a Cyberwolf pup. Keep away from the thing thought it could be carrying diseases or could bite you" the mother said dragging the youngling by its heels. It reminded me how human mother did that.

_Geee thanks lady I feel soooo loved. Just because I'm an animal doesn't mean I don't have fragging feelings! _I turned around and walked off growling angrily. This is what I hate about people. People thinking animals have no feelings when they did. They are a living breathing being. I will not go animal on this femme's aft. I am better then that I am past human. I controlled my angry when I was human I can do it as an alien animal.

Hours passed and it seemed to be getting dark here. I looked around at the place and noticed where I was. Slag I was in Kaon. I have to run to my little box with my blanket. I turned around and started heading back to where I was. Primus I didn't know how long I was out for. I only found a bit of energon. It was gross because it was old and was in the trash. Plus I had to fight for some from the fragging other animals here. Its was not fun at all.

_so this is what it feels like to hit the bottom. _But I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me was a red mech with blue optics. It was Sideswipe.

"hey there little fella" he cooed at me, kneeling on one knee, looking at me.

_Slaaaagggggg why did it have to be Sides._ I took off. There was no way in hell I was going with him even if he was my crush as a human. Along with sunny but still I couldn't be with them! But I could stay with them…. I could live with them. I looked back as Sideswipe chased me. I tilted my helm to the side.

"you're a fast little one" he said smiling his signature grin.

I felt my spark pick up at his grin, I would of smiled back if I could. _you have no idea sides. No idea~! _

Sideswipe Knelt down looking at me. "you have usual colouring for a pup." he said scratching behind my ear.

I let a whine out of happiness, letting my tail waggle happily. _oh primus that's the spot! Oh primus that sounded dirty but it feels nice being scratched behind the ears. I can't help the tail waggling and whining. It just feels that good._

"you have no tags on you don't you have an owner?" he asked

_Excuse me! I don't have an owner sideswipe. I am a femme too not a mech jeepers I hope that sunny can see that I'm femme you take me home. Yet again that sounds soooooo dirty. But im just a pup right now. _I let a sad whine out and folded my ears back sadly like saying I didn't.

Soon I felt myself being scooped up by him. I looked to him. "well then you're coming with me and live with me and my brother sunny. Don't tell him that I call him that" he told me.

I would of laughed at that _oh dear sideswipe. I call him sunny too. So don't feel bad. I wouldn't care if I called him that and he didn't want to be called that. I would call him sunny no matter what. I can technally do so since I can only talk in my thoughts so I can get away calling sunstreaker sunny. _I would of grinned at that.

He started walking, I guess that we were going to go to his and sunny's place. I looked around as the scenery passed by. I relaxed in his arms, yawning. It was a loooonnnngggg day and it would be even looonggeerr when sunny finds out about me. I felt him gently petting me. I would of smiled because of the petting. I loved the petting and scratching. It must be the Cyberwolf part of me loving the petting.

"your just a lovable little pup aren't ya" he cooed at me.

_Okay what's with the fragging cooing! Im not a baby or sparkling! _I would of pouted and huff away. I just looked away from him. Soon we came to his and sunny's place. I guessing it was as he had punched the codes into the key panel beside a door. The door swished open and he walked in with me in his arms.

"sunny I'm home~!" Sideswipe yelled.

I would of laughed at that _honey I'm home more like it! Though I find the ones that pair the twins together very disturbing. _I mentally shivered at the thought of twins doing the nasty in front of me. _why do the pit people that was hot?! They are twins! _

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker yelled, coming into the room that sides was in. "Sideswipe why is that thing is here?!"

"_geee thanks sunny I feel sooooo loved!"_ I tried to said but it came out as a bark and woofs. I mentally growled at myself

"it's a puppy sunny" sideswipe said "I found her wondering the wonder the streets alone, she has no tags or anything"

"its because she's a Cyberwolf pup Sideswipe!" sunstreakered said with a hiss, glaring at me.

_Great I feeellll soooo loved Sunny. You're sooooo lucky I like you and your twin or I wouldn't hasten to attack you right now! _

I gave sunstreaker the biggest innocent look I could give. Trying to get him to let me stay here. I didn't like the street. _Pleeeaaassseee sunny I'll be your best friend if you let me stay here with you and sides. I won't use you as a chew toy and scratch your paint job. _

"come on sunny lighten up, does this face say that she would hurt anybot. Plus its depending on the owner is how that they are raised" sideswipe said giving his own puppy optics

I would of giggled and puppys optics well since I was one.

Sunstreaker growled "fine but you take care of her sides, I mean it she mess up and pound time for her" he said.

I whimpered at the thought of the pound. _no I'll be good sunny just don't send me there!_ I whimpered crazily, looking at sideswipe.

"don't worry. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble sunny" sides said, petting me gentely

I smiled and waggled my tail happily, loving the pets and attention that sides was giving me.

"Don't call me that and go was your pup" sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe nodded and heading to where I think the wash rack is. He set me on the ground. "I'll was my armour as well" he said smiling.

My optics widen _NO NO I'm not having a shower with you mech even if you have your armour on! _I ran out of the wash rack. Not wanting to bathe with him. _neeeeeeevvvvveeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"hey get back here pup!" sides said scooping me up "don't go running away from me. I guess I'll wash you first then let you go to sunny for some energon"

"don't call me sunny for the last time!" I heard sunstreaker yell.

Sideswipe got me back in the wash rack and started washing my frame I guess now. I let happy whines out at some part of my frame he washed. I wagged my tail happily and would of smiled if I had the face for it. I licked his cheek as he let a chuckled out. He began rising my frame off and let a whine of happiness out still, waggling my tail happily.

_This is quite enjoyable. Though im getting the frag out of here when I'm done to get some energon for myself and get some recharge after that. _Wait where would I sleep? Will I have my own berth or would I share one with sides? _primus I wonder if he would let me cause its my first night here. _

"I'm gonna have to get stuff for you tomorrow for you" sides said. "now we must think of a name for you. Hmmmmmm you have red like Crimson. Hmmmm maybe CrimsonRose" he suggest.

I began waggling my tail happily and gave his cheek a lick. _I was planning on this anyway mech so at least you have a good sense on what I liked for my name!_

He chuckled "okay then Crimson" he said drying me off with a towel "go get some energon from sunny" he told me softly .

I waggled my tail and ran to were sunny was. I rubbed myself against his leg which got myself a glare from him

_eeennneeeerrrrrrgggggooooonnnnn pllllleeeaaaseeeee? _I gave him my cute look.

"here's your energon" he grunted, putting the energon down on the floor.

I waggled my tail happily, lapping up some energon. I waggled my tail happily. I licked the energon of my lips as soon as I was full. I was beginning to like it here with the twins, my fears I once had went away. I looked around the apartment, waggling my tail happily. The place was just how I imagine it. I walked into one room. It was sunstreakers art room, his work was beautiful. I would of smiled. Most of them where paintings of landscapes. They were all beautiful. But then I saw the one that really caught my optics.

It was one of a garden. Then I realise it must have been the garden, it was the crystal garden. It was so life like. It was so beautiful. I continued staring at it but then sunstreaker came in. I started cowering. I didn't want to be on the send onto the streets.

"what are you doing in here" sunstreaker said growling.

"_well I was only just looking around sunny" _I said but it only came out in dog language. I looke jerked my head towards the painting. I waggled my tail telling him I like it.

He looked at me strangely "you like the painting pup?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me.

I barked, giving a nod. _no I don't like it! I love it! It's sooo beautiful sunny. I just wish you could hear me say it and not be talking through this annoying dog speaking language!_

He smiled at me and gently petted my head "you're not that bad pup" he said.

Soon sideswipe came in seeing us and grinned like an idiot. "awwww my brother and my crimsonrose together and being friendly" he said.

"shut up sides. Plus its time to go for recharge" Sunstreaker said growling at his twin.

I waddled over to sideswipe, waggling my tail. He scooped me up and lead me to where I'm guessing was his room. He laid down on the berth and set me down.

"good night crimson. It's best for you to get some recharged" he told me, stroking my back, making me whine happily before yawning. I curled into a small ball beside him and slowly drifting off.

An: please no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies


	3. Chapter 3

An: thank you for the follows and Favourites of my story. It makes me feel soo loved. I don't own anything but my ocs in this story.

"speaking"

"**primus speaking**"

"_**Coraline writing**__"_

"_Coraline's speak_

_Coraline's thoughts_

I woke up the next day, looking around and remembering that I was in Sideswipe's room with no Sideswipe. I hopped down from the berth and walked to the door as it slide open. _hmmmm this is really interesting. I didn't have to push a button. Maybe only when it's locked that a button is needed. _

I waddled around the place and saw no sigh of sunny or sides. _where could those mechs have gone? Maybe they have gone to the pits or gone for supplies for me or they gone out with some friends… maybe even femmefriend. I can't stop them for dating someone. I don't have the spark to come between two or in this case 3 that loved each other. I'm just a lonely pet of theirs._ _I would feel sooo bad if I came between them and true love_.

I mentally sighed and went to where my energon was, lapping it up happily. _this just feels so wrong. Yet it feels right lapping up the energon. Must be part of the wolf CNA. _I licked the energon off my face. I looked around the place again. _hmmmmmm what can I do while the twins are out of the house? Maybe I should go to sunny's art room again. _I waddled to there I have finally got used to walk on four paws. I think it's because of the wolf protocol in me that made me get used to it fast.

I walked into the door with a thud. I lets whine out, looking at the door. _damn it he must of locked the door and the door is on a servo lock. It only opens when he puts his servo on the panel. Frag I only wanted to look at his beautiful painting again. _My ears folded back sadly _Welp might as well try and find another room that I can enter. Hmmmm I never was in the room next door the art room._

I walked to the door next to the art room. The door open with a swish noise. I looked around in the room from the door way. It must of been sunny's room since there was paint of his colour of armour and wax in there. _I best not go in there… I might do something to make sunny angry with me. I don't want to be on the streets again! It's cold out there! I must be the best pet to them so I don't get thrown out._ I walked away from the room _well there's only three rooms and a wash rack. Been to all the rooms maybe I should go relax in the living room. There might be something there for me to do. _

I walked to the living room and jumped onto the couch. I found a something that looked like an ipad on the couch. I pressed a button and the tv came on in the room. I jumped back. _heh I guess that's how the tv comes on and these other buttons must be for changing the channel. _I pressed another and it changed the channel. I smiled as I continued changing the channel. _hehehe I'm smarter then the average Cyberwolf pup. _I would laughed and giggled at that thinking of Yogi Bear saying that.

I continued changing the channels, wincing as I found one of the dirtier and more adult channel _I think I'm scarred for life. Seeing cybertronians in the act. I did not neeeeedd to know they had these types of channels here._ I shivered and flipped through the channels till I found one I liked. _ooooooooooo cartoons! I wonder if the cartoons here are any good? _I started watching it. I smiled, waggling my tail as I watch_. Hmmmm this is not bad cartoons. At less I can understand cybertronian speaking. _I would of smiled if I could.

I turned off the tv and jumped off the couch. I looked around and found a data pad I waddled over to it. I tapped it and saw that it was a book. _awwwww man it in cybertronian! Where is the English version of this book. Ohhhhhh waaaiitttt… I'm on fragging Cybertron! They no know English! _I growled angrily. _I wish I can learn cybertronian so that I can under it in reading form! Sunny or sides should teach me sometime… slag I'm a Cyberwolf I forgot. _I mentally sighed sadly. I totally forgot for a moment that I was in this form

I looked around again seeing that there was some data pads and a writing tool on the floor. I mentally grinned and went to it. I touch the data pad it had nothing on it. I continued mentally grinning. _hmmmmmm maybe I can draw if I can figure out how to get this working in a dog form. Maybe my paws?_

I tried holding the writing tool in my front paws but it kept slipping out of them. _slllaaaggggg I use my paws, hmmmmm I know my mouth! _I got the writing tool in my mouth, clamping my teeth on it and found I could draw with the tool in my mouth. I mentally grinned happily, drawing at random. In the end it ended up being what I thought I would be if I could be able to transform. I would have my purple black and crimson armour. My optics would be my big blue ones. I would have wolf ears on the top of my helm and a wolf tail by my aft. I waggled my tail at how good it looked. I improved a lot since I first started over 10 years ago.

I used the other data pads for drawings. I mentally smiled as I did so. I didn't hear the twins come in till I heard a gasp. I whipped my helm to see them jaws dropped looking at me. _"whhaatt you never seen a pup draw on data pads before" _I barked, tilting my helm to the side, looking at them. I dropped the tool I was drawing with, realising that I did something wrong and ran to sideswipe's room. I looked around the room and hid under the berth. _slaaaaggggggg I probably pissed them off… I'll be on the streets for sureeee or maybe end up being with someone I didn't want to be with!_

"Crimson? Where are you girl?" I heard sideswipe call.

I stay under the berth. I saw sideswipes face as he looked under the berth. _slagggggg he found me. _I started panicking and moved back against the wall, whimpering softly.

"there you are Crimson, come out of there you silly pup" he said, trying to get me out from under the berth.

"did you find her?" I heard sunstreaker asked.

"yes but she's under the berth, help me get her out" Sideswipe said.

_No no no I don't want to come out im really comfy here siddeeesss_. I refused to some out. I curled into a tight ball. It wasn't long till I felt a strong servo around my tiny frame. I shut my optics waiting for what would happen to me. But I felt myself close to one of their chest and felt stroking on my helm. I looked up seeing that sunstreaker was the one that was holding me as sideswipe was beside his twin looking at me.

"you're a special pup aren't you" sideswipe cooed to me, he was the one that was stroking my helm.

"_You have no idea Sideswipe and stop cooing at me!" _I barked and looked at him.

Sunstreaker laughed "I don't think she likes the cooing you are doing to her" he said.

"I'm not cooing at her sunny!" sideswipe said.

"don't call me that and yes you were" sunstreaker said.

_These two are worst then an old marry couple. But siblings do have fights. _I looked at the confused at them. _This is greatly confusing. Why are they acting nice when I drew in their data pads and had their writing tool in my mouth._

Sideswipe left the room so it was only me and Sunstreaker in the room. I looked to Sunstreaker having my helm tilted to the side.

"Crimson what are you?" he asked me.

"_I wish I could tell you but you don't understand what I'm saying. I can't speak cybertronian nor can I read or write it" _I barked, I mentally face palmed. _fraaaaggggingg wolf language I wish I could just talked to him and sides. It's painful that I can't talk._

Sunstreaker looked at me, thinking and then got up. He got me a data pad and a writing tool. "try writing something" he told me.

I whimpered, I could only write in English. _Could they read English? I don't think this is a good idea sunnnyyyyyyyy! But I guesss what do I have to lose? _I took the writing tool in my mouth and started writing in English "_**can you understand what I'm writing?**_"

"what is that? I do not know what you're trying to say?" Sunstreaker said to me.

_Damnnnnnn it! I kneeeeewww he wouldn't understand meeeeeeee. Hmmmm wait what is that? _I saw something in my mind, saying to learn different languages or transform to bot mode. I tried tapping on that.

" transform: denied" A voice said in my helm.

_Sllllaaaaaggggg nuuuu whyyyyyyyyyyyy! Why you no work for mmmeeeee?! I guess I can try the language thing_. I clicked on the language and rewrote what I was trying to say before. "_**can you understand what I'm writing?**_" I wrote again. It looked cybertronian this time.

"yes now I can understand" Sunstreaker said "what was the language before?"

"_**English it's one of the many languages from the planet called earth. Looking it up.**_" I wrote an answer.

It watched sunstroke's face as it look like he was looking through what seems to the be the world wide web maybe. I don't know but it was silent between the two of us for a bit longer.

"how do you know the language?" he asked me.

"**don't tell him my child it is not his time to know**" I heard primus' voice in my helm.

_Wait whatttttttt? Primus how did you get in my helm?! And what do you mean that I can't tell him? _

"**it is not time to tell him yet. Plus you are too young to transform. In years you are 4 months in cybertronian. You won't be able to transform for a long time little one.**" he replied to me.

I whimpered, forgetting that I was in Sunstreaker's arm. _awwwwww man! Come on bro I don't like being in the wolf body! I don't think I can last a few years with out losing my minddddddd. _

I heard primus chuckled and replied "**oh I think you can little one just don't tell him about what you were and that you're connected to me"**

I mentally sigh _fiiinnneeee primus finneeeeeee! _I looked up remembering I was in Sunstreaker's arms. He was looking down at me confused. I looked embarrassed and wrote "_**sorry Sunstreaker I can't tell you much. I can only tell you that I might have the body of a 4 month year old pup but I have a processor of an 18 year old cybertronian femme. But I can't speak it sadly only the barking**_"

"okay then but I wish that you can tell me more" he told me.

"_**I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything**_" I wrote him.

He nodded "okay then" he said looking.

Sideswipe came in with a collar and a pet berth. I blinked my optics at the stuff. _wow that like kinky _I mentally laughed, then mentally froze _wait primus you can hear my thoughts?!_

I heard a chuckle in my mind "**yes I can child" **I heard him reply.

_Slaaagggggg you heard the shower thing yesterday didn't you?_ I already knew the answer, but I had to be sure.

"**yes I did and I found it quite entertaining**" he said chuckling.

_Yeah yeah laugh it up mech _I would of glared at him if he was here and if I could be human or in my cybertronian form. By this time sideswipe put the pet berth to the side of the room and came over to me and sunstreaker.

"okay crimson let get this onto you" Sideswipe said, smiling at me with the collar in servos.

"_**do I really need to wear the collar?**_" I wrote. "_**and you not mad at me for drawing on your data pads?**_"

"yes you do have to wear the collar. It's so that if we lose you, you can be found." Sunstreaker said. "no we aren't mad at you for drawing on the data pads"

I mentally sighed and moved my helm so that sideswipe could put the collar on my neck. I felt weird having the collar on my neck. But I liked it, it was different but the same as a dog's collar but it looked like it was a dog tag on the part that tells were the dog can be taken if found. I would of smiled.

"_**oh my primus thank you so much! I love that it's not like a normal dog collar**_" I wrote waggling my tail happily.

"no problem Crimson… that is your name right?" SIdeswipe asked.

"_**That's is my real name. Crimsonrose**__"_ I wrote wagging my tail happily, looking at sideswipe. I would of smiled greatly at him.

He smiled and took me from Sunstreaker cuddling me "you're gonna be our little secret Crimson. I don't want you to get taken away for how smart you are" I told me.

"yeah we don't Crimson" Sunstreaker said, giving the rare smile.

I whined happily, wagging my tail. I think pointed my nose to the data pad that I was using to write with. Sunstreaker handed it to me.

"_**I promise to act like a normal cybertronain pet if I am taken out into public**__"_ I wrote looking at them.

"thank you crimson" sunstreaker said.

"_**just one request one don't take me into the wash rack and wash both of us. Just wash me and let me out of the room before washing yourselves**__" _I wrote.

"why?" sideswipe asked

"_**it's embarrassing because I'm a femme and it's not appropriate to have a femme in front of a mech in their protoform or even in their armour , who is not their femmefriend or sparkmate**__"_ I wrote. I would of blush at that. I don't want to imagine them in their protoform in fear that primus would be either grossed out or laughing his aft off at me.

"ohhhhhh, but you're still out pet Crimson" sideswipe said before getting hit upside the helm by Sunstreaker "owww what was that for?"

"can't you see that it makes her uncomfortable. She sees that we aren't her mechfriend nor mate" Sunstreaker said.

I wagged my tail and licked his cheek before turning my helm to yawn.

"sideswipe put her in her berth since you are the one that is holding her" Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe nodded setting me into the pet berth. It was surprised at how soft and comfy it was and felt a blanket on me. I would of smiled at that. It was soo warm at that. They were so kind to me even though I was smarter then the normal pup. _hey primus?_

"**yes little one?**" I heard him reply

_Will I be able to be mated to the twins when I'm older when they see my cybertronian form? I know that they can reject me._

"**I don't know little one. It's a 50/50 chance**" he told me.

I mentally nodded _okay then primus, night._

"**good night little one you had an eventful day**" he said

_No slag I had an eventful day _I mentally laughed and heard primus let a chuckle out. I shut my optics and curled up happily.

AN: please no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for the favs and follows. I'm surprise at how many people are liking my story even though my character is slightly mary sueish. I'm trying to fix her honestly to be a little better from this chapter on. Just don't remind me and nag the slag out of me saying 'oh shes a mary sue blah blah blah' I do not like that. This is my story you can like it or you can hate it. It doesn't matter to me. It couldn't matter if someones character has what some people hate. The person who writes the story works so fragging hard on it. It shouldn't matter it only should matter about the plot. I only own my oc and nothing else.

Reviewers:

Neon: hmmm I can see that that could be. I will change the last bit of her name, but I'm not changing how she act all the way cause she is a fan girl in a Cyberwolf's body. But I'll try to tone it down the best I can. I have thought of an idea for this chapter cause of your reply.

Darkknight4ever: thank you! I'm glad you're liking the story so far!

Missus Sunstreaker 3143: thank you I'll update as soon as I can and the plot bunnies come to visit to me. And when writers block don't come to visits me

ShadowStreak4: thanks ^w^ I plan to continue as long as I can!

Mad Joker: holy primus really? 0.0 there are farrrrrrr better stories then this one

Ryder- hunter: thank you ^^

"speak"

"**primus speaking**"

"_Coraline's speaking_"

_Coraline's thoughts_

I woke up in the morning, yawning. I stretched out, looking around seeing sideswipe not in the room. I mentally sighed. _He's probably in the living room_. I walked to the living room seeing sideswipe and Sunstreaker on the couch together. I waggled my tail, walking to them.

Sideswipe grinned and pet me "hey femme, we still need to give you name don't we" he said smiling, scratching behinnd my ear.

_Wait wait wait my name is crimsonrose sideswipe! _I whined softly, at the petting. Looking at my collar. I mentally gasped seeing that the tags were blank where my name was. _Primus do you have anything to do with this?_

"**I'm sorry little one but I had to take away some of their memories. They don't know you can draw nor know you can write. They don't remember naming you because well they don't know what a rose is child so they need to rename you. They only remember the first day they brought you home without naming you and remember getting you your collar and the other stuff need for Cyberdogs **" I heard primus said.

_Awwwww man why primus?_

"**because everyone should not know what you truly are till later on. I will tell you when you can revel yourself**" he replied to me.

I mentally sighed _sooo you're saying that I must act more like a puppy and a normal adult dog till you give me the okay to be a cybertronian?_

"**you are correct**" he told me.

_Awww man, but I guess you have a point Primus. I only ask of one thing can I keep the Crimson part of my name. cause there are other bots with colours in their name like Bluestreak and Redalert. I like having crimson in my name._

"**I don't see any problems with that**" he told me.

I mentally smiled. _hmmmmmm Crimsonstar, Crimsonnight, Crimsonflight, Crimsonmoon, Crimsonsky I don't know, I like the night sky._

"**I think Crimsonstar or Crimsonsky would suit you well but it's up to the twins to name you**" he told me.

_Okay primus I trust your judgement, did it hurt them losing their bits of memories?_

"**no child it did not, I made sure it was painless**" he told me.

_Okay one more question, does sunny remembers me in the art room?_

"**yes he does**" he replied

I mentally nodded and would of smiled. I looked up at the twin they were watching the tv again. I didn't know what they were watching. _At least they aren't watching the adult stuff_. I mentally shivered, earning a laugh from primus. _Laugh it up old mech! Laugh it up! It's so funny my pain that you have to laugh at it!_

I barked and jumped into sideswipe's lap so I could see the screen of the tv better. I knew not to jump into Sunstreaker's lap or I would be yelled at if I scratched his paint. I heard sideswipe chuckled, petting me.I gave him a lick on his cheek, wagging me tail._ At least I can show my love this way and not get in trouble._

"you know you can't do that when your older so just enjoy this cause you won't be aloud to jump onto the couch" Sunstreaker told me.

"aww come on sunny she won't wreak the couch, would you femme?" Sideswipe said, petting me.

"_of course not. I might be in a pups body but I'm actually an 18 year old human femme_" I barked, wagging my tail happily.

"see she knows she wouldn't do it" sideswipe said cuddling me. I barked happily and licked his cheek, wagging my tail happily. I earned a chuckled from sides before he placed me on his lap again.

Sunstreaker grumbled something under his breathe and continued watching TV. I would of frown, I folded my ears back and jumped off of sideswipe's lap. I crawled under the coffee table and watched the TV from there. I don't wish to upset Sunstreaker.

"awww sunny you made her upset" sideswipe said.

"don't call me that and no I didn't make her upset. She just knows what to do and what to not to do in this place" Sunstreaker said, smirking.

I tuned out the bickering twins as I watched the twin. I mentally sighed watching the TV. I wish that they could take me out somewhere. It's boring being a pup since I can't draw nor write anything to them.

I got up and nudged Sideswipe's leg. He looked down at me, tilting his helm to the side. "what is it femme?" he asked me. I barked running to the door and pawed at it like say 'I wanna go for a walk already!'

Sideswipe nodded "okay let's go for a walk. Are you coming too Sunstreaker?"

"sure why not and we should really give her a name. she has a lot of crimson on her maybe something with Crimson in it" Sunstreaker suggested.

I bark at that, wagging my tail. Sideswipe smiled "I think she likes that idea" he said hooking the leash clip to the one on my collar Great a leash this is so humiliating. But it's a price to pay I guess to be with them, even though I'm in this form.

I waited till they open the door as we walked out of their place. I waggled my tail happily as I barked feeling the fresh air. _finally the fresh air! Freeeedddooommm slightly due to the leash. But still freedom from the house!_

I started running about but the leash didn't let me get far from the twins. I could hear them chuckling at me. I mentally rolled my eyes. _Yeah just laugh at poor little me why don't you two. I haven't been out in two dayssss. I was getting house bounded_. I whined and continued to walk. I still couldn't believe that I was on Cybertron before the war fully started. It was truly beautiful here. I couldn't believe that I was with the kings of pranks, the inventors of jet judo! The lambo twins sunny and sides. I couldn't believe I live with them either. But I was their pet Cyberwolf so nothing would really happen between the 3 of us. Not till primus will let me be in my Cybertronian form.

_Primus? Can I see what I would look like as a Cybertronian?_

"**I'm sorry but no. You can when you transform, I want you to be surprised**" he said.

_Awwwww mmaannnn!_ I whined, folding my ears back. I looked around as I walked. I wanted to meet more of the bots. I wanted to see my other favourite bots and cons. Wait sunny and sides have their Autobot symbols on them. That means that the war could be starting at any moments. Thousands dying because the cons started the war….. But they haven't started yet. I must protect these two and make sure they don't get separated from each other. They can't be like what happen in the Michael bay universe where they were separated my spark couldn't handle them being spilt from each other.

I didn't pay attention to where I was walking because of me being deep thought and walked into somebot. I whined softly, looking up at the bot I ran into. I then realised that it was Bluestreak. I wagged my tail and barked at him. _bllluuuueeee! It's Bluestreak! Wait what was he doing in Kaon shouldn't he be in Praxus with his twin brother Prowl?_

Bluestreaker chuckled, kneeling down and petting me "I didn't know you two had a puppy" he said smiling at the twins.

"I found her the other day, wondering about the streets alone" sideswipe said smiling.

"we haven't named her yet but we figured something to do with crimson since she has more crimson then the other colours." sunstreaker said, shrugging.

"her optics are like the blues skys" Bluestreak said, looking at my optics.

I waggled my tail and licked blue's cheek. He chuckled happily, petting me more. _Who knew that Bluestreak had magic servos. Gah! Perverted thoughts and mentally images!_

"that's it!" sideswipe yelled, making me jump. "we'll call her CrimsonSky"

"that's perfect. Thanks for the idea Bluestreak" Sunstreaker said giving one of his rare smiles before stopping. "what are you doing in Kaon anyway Bluestreak?"

"optimus wants to meet with everyone right away, its because the Decepticons are going to start the war pretty soon" Bluestreak said frowning. He soon looked down at me and smiled "maybe you should bring CrimsonSky with you!"

I waggled my tail happily I get to meet the rest of the Autobots! This is turning out better then any other day!

I looked at Sideswipe as his optics shined brightly as he grinned "great idea Blue! She should meet the rest of the group!" he said excited.

"I guess it's a good idea don't know how long we are going to be in the meeting so I don't want her messing up the place." Sunstreaker said crossing his arms.

I would of narrowed my optics at him, but I stay looking at Bluestreak. He was the cutest between him and prowl. He talks just as much as me! But right now I was mute . Only able to speak this stupid dog language.

"Sunny wouldn't do that. She's a good pup" Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics "alright lets be off to the meeting. I don't want to have to be scolded because we were late by prime" he said.

The other two mechs nodded. He headed off to where the meeting is being taken place, I barked happily as we headed here ever the meeting was at. Sideswipe picked me up. I whined in protested but I just let me carry me. I would feel bad if I hurt sideswipe rejecting him carrying me about. _At least he doesn't carry me around like one of those celebrities little dogs. Poor things in the bags._

We continued walking seeing more and more Autobots joining. Outside of me I just barked and waggled my tail happily but in the inside of me I was Fangirling hard. I saw most of my favourite bots. I would of ginned and attached myself to their pedes but I couldn't. I was in this dog form and I had to stay like I was a pet. I must control myself, for primus' sake!

I looked around and would of smiled if I could smile. I saw Jazz in all his visor glory. I hope that I was where Jazz didn't die. If I was then I pray to primus that I can bring him either back to life or should I say beg primus to let him live. I was so pissed that he died in the movie.

I continued to look as the twins took a seat, sides placed me in his lap. I put my paws and chin on the table, trying to see the other bots. I saw at the head of the table was Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz_. Holy mother of primus he's soooooo huge! I probably just fit in one of his servos! _Yet again I hard primus chuckling at what I said. I mentally rolled my optics at him. You're easily amused primus.

I then thought of something funny. I know Hatchet would hate me for doing that but him thinking I was a pet then transforming in front of him might make him glitch. I always wanted to make Prowler glitch. I mentally grinned.

Optimus started the meeting. But I started getting bored. This meeting was only about battle stuff and I knew I wouldn't be in the battles. I was so young….. I wasn't ready to be in battle yet, why would I be in the battle when I couldn't even transform yet.

I laid down into sideswipe's and whined softly so I didn't interrupt anyone when they were talking. I felt sideswipes gentle strokes on my back, soothing me. I felt calm. I felt at ease. I felt like I was loved. But it was only the love that a master shows to his or hers pet. I didn't care. I still was loved by one of the twins and half from the other. I tune out what was being said and just focused on the petting Sideswipe was giving me.

I slowly shut my optics drifting of into recharge half way through the meeting. More so when prowl started talking. It was truly boring! No wonder the twins pulled pranks on him. It would be fun just to ruffle prowl's feathers or door wing or whatever it was. I feel into a deep recharge when the meeting was ending. I could hear some of the auto bots talking to each other, but the disappear as I only heard the twins talking and walking. We must be walking back to the house. Later on I felt myself in my berth and my blanket around me. I snuggled to the warm unaware tomorrow was the day the war officially starts.

AN: an internet cookie to whoever get the reference to the one part Bluestreak said. No flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thank you so much for the follows and favourites. I don't own anything but my ocs. And no body knew the refence what Bluestreak said. "her optics are the bluest skies" its guns and roses sweet child of mine "she got eyes of the bluest Skies" and note this is before bee lost his voice. I was thinking of doing this story g1 bay vers type. If jazz doesn't sound like jazz I am sorry I'm getting used to his speaking ways

Reviewers:

I Am The Silver Lining: oh my primus you made my day with your review!

Mynameis Ciel: thank you

Igeegeei: thank you so much!

Darkknight4ever: thanks I'm glad your liking my story

Guest: thank you! (Gracias!)

Ryder-Hunter: thanks ^^

Neon: thanks you. I do usually have spelling mistakes but at least you understand them.. And yaaa there will be other much like what I did in my others.

Mad Joker: awww thank you very much. I try not to have same plots as other authors

PorcelainMannequin: thanks telling me my little mistakes I'll fix them and sorry you didn't get it right but I'll give you an internet cookie for trying*gives one*

"speaking"

"**Primus speaking**"

_Coraline/CrimsonSky's thoughts_

I yelp awake, hearing sounds shots being fired. I jumped out of my berth, looking around. Sideswipe wasn't in the room. _No no no! I can't let them get hurt! Or did they abandon me? What am I thinking! Sideswipe wouldn't do that to me!_

I ran to the living room seeing it was thrashed but no sigh of sunny nor sides. _no no they left me or that they went to fight. I have to stop thinking negative! They are you guardians at this poi-_

I was cut off but someone coming through the door. I growled till I realised that it was bumblebee. I stopped and ran to him, barking softy.

Bumblebee smiled, "hey CrimsonSky. The twins asked me to come and get you" he said, picking me up in his arms.

I looked up at the bot holding me, he smiled still and started running out of the house. It was bad outside the house. Both cons and bots were fighting each other. It was awful. My optics widen when I saw a seeker get shot down. I mentally winced. _That is gonna hurt in the morning….. If he still lives. This is all just awful!_

Bumblebee ran with me in his arms shooting at cons left and right. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. I maybe a pup but I must protect the ones who care about me! _Primus do I have anything that will allow me to help them without showing my true form yet?!_

"**hmmm Cyberwolves sometimes have alpha protocols in them, but it won't happen unless you are of age to have it. I'm sorry but you are not of age and I can not age you**" he replied

_Awwww man this sucks! _I whined, folding my ears back. _I'm totally useless! Owie primus why am I hurting? _I started whining in pain, hearing a crack in my back armour.

"**the stress of not able to help is causing you to do a growth sprit**" he replied.

_I thought that only happens to sparklings not Cyberwolf pups _I shut my optics letting Bumblebee carry me.

"**technically you are a sparkling if you are able to transform, but you are a cyber wolf pup till I unlock you're transforming ability. Remember little one?**" he asked me.

_Oh yeeeaaahhhh. Being in this form is making me forgetful. _I thought of myself as an anime character and sweat dropped. Primus chuckled at that image. _yeah I thought you would think that would have been funny. _

I continued whining in pain, I felt my joints pop out of place then pop back. I felt parts of me lengthen. It hurt all over but I knew it was a growth sprit would be painful. I had to get through this. I must do this so that I could protect the ones I care about! I am strong! I been through a broken ankle!

Soon the pain stop. I relaxed still in bee's arm or so I thought. I open my optics and found myself in the med bay. I looked around and found out that I wasn't in just a med bay it was Ratchet the hatchet's med bay. _Slagggg I don't want to be in here! I wanted to be with my twins. Wait my twins?! Primus I am losing my processor! They probably wouldn't want me that way even if I could transform. I'm only one femme, there are million others out there._

"ahh you finally woke up CrimsonSky" I heard a voice. I started growling looking around, I stopped growling when I saw Ratchet. I looked down and whimpered like I was saying sorry.

Ratchet walked over and gently petted my helm, "it's quite alright CrimsonSky. You didn't know it was me" he said softly to me.

_Whooooaaaaaa! Ratchet is actually nice?! And he understand what I was trying to say? _I looked at him confused. _Maybe he been around enough animals to know, if they are being defensive of themselves or not._

Just then jazz came in hurt, I looked a him and whined. I didn't like seeing that Jazz was hurt. I didn't like seeing any of my favourite bots hurt.

"what happen this time jazz?!" ratchet growled looking at him.

_Never mind he ain't nice to the normal bots! _I would of laughed my aft off but I just barked and waggled my tail in amusement.

"seeker" Jazz said, hopping onto the berth "hey ain't t'is the lil'lady the twins found?" he looked to me.

"yes this is CrimsonSky. The twins found her and she was the one in sideswipe's lap during the meeting" Ratchet replied, repairing Jazz.

"whoa 'ow did she get so big?" Jazz asked, shocked looking at me.

_Excuse me! I am not big at all! _I growled softly, curling up on the berth.

"she went through a surprising growth sprit. To my knowledge Cyberwolves don't do that but I guess she's a special case. Since her armour is different then the normal Cyberwolve' colour and colour of optics that they have. She is unique" ratchet said.

I waggled my tail happily and rested my chin on Jazz's thigh as I looked up to him. He chuckled at me and gently petted me. I whined happily enjoying the pets I was being given. I waggled my tail happily as well.

"aren't ya a friendly lil'lady" jazz said grinning.

I whined more licking his servo, wagging my tail faster. Then remember the one picture I saw On Devaintart where the person had Wheeljack, Preceptor and a sparkling with wolf ears and tails. I remember laughing at it because of Wheeljack's tail wagging nuts when Preceptor was talking, it remind me of how my tail is wagging cause of the pets I was getting. I would of giggled remember the picture. It was too cute to not like.

I looked around noticing that Bumblebee wasn't in the room. _Thank primus he didn't get hurt protecting me. It would of broken my spark if someone got hurt or died protecting me._ I looked around and saw bots coming into the med bay. I thought for a moment and I would of grinned. _maybe if I acted like I was fetching, I could help Ratchet. But then again I could cause slowness. _I decided not to get into the way, it would be best if I didn't get into his way.

I shut my optics, drifting into a dreamless recharge. It was the last recharge I had in my house the night before. It wasn't long till it was destroyed.

Years and years, in which I mean yyyyeeeeaaarrrssssss like I think a million years later. I hadn't seen Sunstreaker nor Sideswipe. It was like I was the only on Cybertron right now that was an Autobot. Everyone left here and I felt lonely. I only had primus to talk to. I looked around the empty streets remember when it was filled with life. It now only filled with dead bodies and ruins. It was sad that this happen. I wished I could have been more help to the cause but alas I couldn't due to being a pup at the time. But right now I'm an adult.

_Primus if I find an escape pod can I go to earth? I miss being with the other._ I whimpered and whined. My ears were folded back.

"**Child I think it is about time you do go to earth, but as your cybertronian form**" he told me.

My jaw would of hit the floor. _You mean that I can finally be in my cybertronian form after alllll these years of waiting?! _I squealed happily in my mind.

"**yes my child but wait till you get into one of the escape pods to transform. I fear that there are some mech still on Cybertron and femmes are quite rare.**" he told me

I nodded my helm. _Okay primus but can you tell me where I can find where a escape pod? _

"**In the Autobot base in Iacon. There is one hidden in one of the rooms**" he told me.

_Alright then I'm off to find the base… frag I don't even know where I am._

"**you're in Kaon just keep going straight and you can make it to the base**" he told me.

I started heading to the Iacon but stopped seeing my old house. _Primus I want to see if sunny's pretty painting is still in there, get my blanket and some energon. Its been awhile for most of these things….. _I would of frowned.

"**I see no harm in that**" he said.

I would of smiled at that and ran to the house. The door was wide open like it was when Bumblebee saved me the day when the war started. I walked in seeing the placed trashed. I frowned sadly. My home was once a beautiful home was in ruins.

I wonder till I found sideswipe's room and waddled in. Where my berth was it was cover in rubble. _Fragggggg I need to dig for my blanket! _I whined and began to dig. I finally found my once royal purple blanket, now dull and ripped with war, dirt and age. I would of smiled. I remember when sideswipe first gave it to me. It was the third day I lived with them before they left for battle. I didn't know is they were alive or dead. I missed them so much it hurt. _Can I transform now just to put things in my subspace the go back to my wolf form till I get to the escape pod?_

" **I guess that won't be a bad idea. But transform back when your out of this house**" he told me.

I would of smiled looking seeing the transformation file. I mentally tapped as it unlocked. Soon I began to transform. I gasped as I finally transformed, my ears were still there and so was my tail. My digits were clawed like a decepticon's digits. My pedes were clawed as well. My armour was crimson and purple. My protoform was black. I smiled liking myself from what I could see. There was no mirrors around to see my face.

I put my blanket into my subspace, I then saw a stuff animal under the berth. I giggled and grabbed it. It must have been Sideswipe's when he was a sparkling. Why didn't I see this before?

I put the bear into my subspace before going to the art room. It was the same as Sideswipe's room. I looked around trying to find the one of the crystal gardens. I finally found it, it was old looking and dusty it was in good shape for this old. I used my claws getting it so I could put it into my subspace.

"okay maybe if I go into sunny's old room and grab some of his wax for him. He might want them on earth. That's if he is on earth" I said softly, going to sunny's room. I looked around, his room was the worst out of all the berthrooms. It was completely trashed. I frowned and started looking for his wax. Almost a half an hour later I found a thing of paint and 3 things of wax. I put them in my subspace. It was full now.

I sighed and exited the room and went to get some energon for myself. Once I had my energon I transform back to my wolf form and exit the house. In my mind I thought the best song to play would have been Boulevard of Broken Dreams would been prefect for me at that time. In my mind I started singing it

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... 

By the time I was finished singing it in my mind I had reach Iacon. I looked around trying to remember where the base was in the city. _Primus a little help finding the base please? _

I heard him chuckle, "**go straight then take a left at the big building and the entrance is there**" he told me.

I nodded _Thank you_

I followed the way and found the entrance into the base, I bite my lip not knowing which room it was in. _why don't we play hot or cold? You tell me if im hot or cold getting to the escape pod?_

I heard primus laugh at me again. "**alright my child if you wish to**" he told me.

I started, I was cold till half way through the base. _Here?_

"**warm**" he replied.

I went up two more rooms. _Here?_

"**hot. Just go two more room up on the right**" he told me.

_Thank you this was getting very boring now! _I followed where he told me. Once in the room I looked around and saw no escape pod. _Is this a joke Primus?_

"**There is a button on one of the walls. It will show where the escape pod is in the room or in one of the rooms**" he replied to me.

_So im on a wild goose chase then? _I whined hating that.

"**I suppose it is little one**" he told me with a chuckle.

I groaned and pushed the button that I found on the wall and pressed it. A map appeared in front of me telling me that there was one escape pod on one of the higher levels of the base. I sighed and began walking to that area. This is gonna be a loooonnnngggg day for me.

I wonder about till I found the room that the pod was locked and optimus could only open the door due to the servo print plus it was broken as well. _To hell with this! _

I transformed and ran into the door. I growled angrily, I felt pain but I did it again. "fraggg it to the pit what can I do" I growled, thinking hard then snapped my digits "maybe if I could get a screwdriver and overwrite the system" I thought out loud. I looked around and found Wheeljack's lab near by. I walked to there as the door was open. I walked into the lab and began looking around the lab.

10 minutes later, after coming back and forward with different screwdrivers that didn't fit the screw. I finally found it and took the panel off and started pulling random wires till the door open. "finalllyyyyyyyy stupid door" I growled and went into the room.

I looked around and finally found the escape pod. I set it up and made it so that it would be heading to earth. I sighed sadly. Most of my life I spent here and now that I was leaving. I was sad, I was here more then on earth, that was my birth planet.

I climbed into the pod as the pod hissed shut. I felt it launch of into space. _Welp I think I should get some recharge since it will be a long time till I get to earth. Primus I'm nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they don't believe me?_

I sighed and yawned. I brought my blanket out and cuddled it. I fell into recharge, knowing that soon I will be with the bots again. I will get to be with my twins again. That is if they would care about me or care about that I was their pet that was left in the house. They would have to fragging explain why the frag they left me…. That's if they were one earth. I smiled in my recharge for the first time in a long time I was able to just relax and be in a dreamless recharge.

AN: no flamers please cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: daaaaannggggggg thank you so much for the favs and follows for my story. I own nothing but my ocs in this story. Yet again I am sorry if I do a cannon character wrong

Reviewers:

I Am Silver Lining: yeeeaahh who doesn't love s'mores and roasting hotdogs! And I glad you liked the update.

FlorLove152: I'm glad you like

Darkknight4ever: thank you so much

Guest: omg thank you so much. But I don't think I got the characters right

Adelphe24: lol there will be more XD

"speaking"

"**primus speaking**"

"_**Cybertronian speaking**_"

_Coraline/Crimsonsky's thoughts_

I woke up and looked around seeing I was still in the escape pod. I put my blanket in my subspace again. I looked out the pods window and saw my face from the windows reflection. I had my wolf's ears and my big optics. My faceplate was light grey and the metal around my face was black and purple with one crimson. A smile formed on my lips _Whoaaaaa I look cute! I wish I knew I would look this cute before!_

I looked out the window and watch as planets and stars passed by just like how I did when I was in the car when I was human. How I miss my parents, Jasmine and Andrew. But they are probably dead now. They'll probably wonder where I was and why wasn't I in heaven. _I'm sorry so sorry Jasmine. I'm living our dream and you're probably in heaven with your family and mine._

A few tears fell from my optics, my spark felt like it was shattering whenever I think of my passed life. I knew I could dwell in the pass but I still miss parts of my pass life. I sighed sadly looking out the window still, for the first time in over a million years I cried and mourned my passed life.

Once I was finished I felt a lot better then I did. I had my feeling in me for so long. It felt better to let everything that cause me sorrow and hurt out. It felt like a great big weight was lifted off my shoulders. I smiled at that feeling better. _Mom, dad I love you where ever you are. I'm sorry I had to die and you won't be grandpas in my ld universe. This one you might be. But I doubt it, I'm so awkward in front of men that is either human or cybertronian. Primus are you still with me?_

"**I am my child and I wish you didn't look down a upon yourself. I know with in my spark that you will find someone. But I am not going to tell you**" primus told me.

I pouted at that. I wanted to know who is going to be my mate and sire to my sparklings but then again you don't ask question you don't want the answers to. _Okay primus I understand. Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to yet. Now how long till I get to earth?_

"**a few days, you might go low on energon though**" he told me.

_Slag I should of put some away _I growled at myself, forgetting to grab some energon for myself for this long trip. I sighed to myself and rubbed my face.

_Sooooo do you know how is on earth and what year it is?_

"**I can not tell you who is on earth, I would like to keep it a surprise and the year it is 2009**" primus told me.

I gasped. _So I'm between the second and third movie then._

"**you are correct**" he told me.

It was a lot to process, my helm pounded. I just thought of all the deaths that had happen. Jazzy and the acree triplets. Then I would probably have to find sunny._ Ugh! I got a big processor ache!_ _I'm gonna go back to sleep_.

"**Alright little one, sweet recharge**" I heard primus say.

I shut my optics again, drifting into recharge. I smiled in my sleep, dreaming of happier times when I was with the twins or with jasmine when I was human. The ones Jasmine was just of us just hanging out together like we used to. Just me, her and sometimes her brother Andrew. I never got the nerve to tell him how I felt but I knew it was for the best I didn't tell him. I didn't want to get hurt. I missed those days with her and Andrew.

But I just knew that I will be with the twins soon. that's when my dreams changed to the Fangirlish dreams. Me being with them and having sparklings. I would be embarrassed to tell anyone about the dreams. Luckily my dreams didn't have the bitter twist of the evil dreams I had. The type of dreams that hand them leaving me for a better and prettier femme. I hated them the most, it mad me wake up almost in tears.

I continued sleeping. The pod must now went into a stasis mode or something cause when I woke up I saw earth coming towards us.

"landing in Las Vegas, Nevada" I heard a voice say.

"no that is highly populated somewhere else please" I begged.

_Primus that s not a good area to land! It's highly populated! Is there a way to control this pod so that it will get away from that's area?!_

"**do not worry child you will not land in the populated part of this city**" primus told me trying to reassure me.

_Okay but hopefully it won't hurt landing! _

"**I can't promise that it won't hurt my child**" he told me.

I groaned as I enter earth atmosphere. The pod shook violently as I began feeling like I was gonna get sick since I had a very bad stomach as a human. I felt like I was going on a very bad roller coaster ride. A roller coaster ride that had gone off it's tracks and was coming to smash to little pieces on the ground.

The ground came soon. I hit my helm off the roof and was jerked back into the seat. _owwwww my hellllmmmmmm_ I whined softly and rubbed my helm where I had it hit off the roof. _how do I open it?_

"**there should be a button in front of you to hit**" primus said.

_There's a million buttons here! What one?!_

"**Blue one**" he said chuckling.

I rolled my optics but began remember the first transformers movie when Epps and Lennox was in Qatar. When they were battling Scroponok. I wish that was my ring tone. _Left cheek! Left cheek! _I giggled pressing the button, covering my optics a the bright light. _Okay screw this I'm staying in her till they come and get me._

I did not want to come out the pod. It was too bright and hot out there. People could probably see me.

"**No my daughter, I would scan a vehicle then you can come back into here**" he told me.

_But I could do that over the internet can't I?_

"**No you should know that from the movies, little one. They always scan the vehicle they wanted**" he said.

I sighed and peeked out of the pod. _Ummmm no no I'll wait till morning to do so. _I face palmed. _I rhymed and didn't know it. _

"**that is a good idea**" he told me.

I waited till night fall and climb out of my pod and looked around. As I looked around I noticed that I was outside of Las Vegas. "_**okay then, I must stay hidden and watched the cars go by to get my vehicle form**_" I thought out loud. I transformed into my wolf form and hid, making people think I was just an animal out in the wild. I continued watching and watching what seems to be hours till I saw the one I wanted.

It was a Dodge Challenger. They were nice and they were close to cameros which Bumblebee was in the movies. I scanned it the car and smiled.

I walked back to the pod and sighed climbing into it. _Primus you never told me. How am I going to help the bots out with the war?_

"**I can not tell you little one. The only two things I can tell you is that you are very important part of the rebuilt of Cybertron but first you must help end the war here on earth. You are also can help bring the dead back to life**" he told me.

I gasped forgetting in the movie that Jazz died. I frowned sadly but then smiled greatly. _That means that I can bring Jazzy back to life?_

I heard him chuckled. He must of heard me squealing inside "**yes my daughter you will be allowed to do so**" he told me

I squealed silently, I couldn't believe I had such powers to do so but I'll only used them for the greater good of the bots. I mustn't let myself get caught by the Decepticons.

I soon yawned and shut the pod lid, falling into recharge again. I smiled still being in a good dreaming mood. I was woken up by someone trying to open the pod _Uggghhhh who is it primus? I'm trying to sleeeeppppppp cause I'm low on energon._

"**It's the auto bots" **he told me.

My optics shot open as I open the pod to see the bot trying to open my pod.

"_**Are you Decepticon or Autobot?**_" I heard a voice asked. This one sounds familiar but I couldn't put my digit on it.

"_**Niether but wants to join the Autobot cause**_" I replied, sitting up and looking to see who the bot was. I looked and saw the great leader of the Autobots standing over me. My jaw would of hit the floor at how tall the leader was. I felt so small compared to him.

"_**how can we trust her Optimus? She could be a Decepticon spy**_" I heard Ironhide say.

I frowned and folded my ears back. I looked down at my lap "_**If you don't believe me then put me in the brig then. I'll prove you wrong, I am not a decepticon spy. I had a pit of a time getting to here. But if you don't trust me then put me in the brig**_" I told him. I didn't want to look up them. I felt hurt that they didn't trust me but if they didn't trust me then they can put me into a spot that they don't have to worry about me.

"Emergency stasis lock engaged" I head a voice said as my vision had became black. _slaggggg I was so low on energon I went into stasis lock on these two. I would hate to have someone carry me. I'm a poor excuse for an Autobot._

"**I can still heard you child. You are not a poor excuse for an Autobot. You might not be the strongest one but you have the knowledge from your universe that can help**" he told me.

I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I noticed that I wasn't in a cell I was in the brig. I frowned sadly as I looked around. Why did they take me to the Med bay? Aren't I just an enemy in their optics? I continued to look around to see that no one was in there. No ratchet. No Jolt. It must have been the middle of the night. I sighed and decided that I should get more rest.

When I awoken again I saw Ratchet. I sighed and slowly sat up.

"_**Ahhh I see you are awake**_" Ratchet said.

"_**Yes now I guess I must go to the brig**_" I said

"_**No you are not. You been out for a few days, now what is your name femme?**_" he asked.

"_**CrimonSky**_" I told him, looking up at him.

He looked at me weirdly. "_**Strange, there was a Cyberwolf that the twins had as a pet.**_" he said.

I rubbed the back of my neck "_**My creators gave me the name I didn't know that there was a Cyberwolf with that name. Plus Cyberwolves don't like being pets I thought**_" I told him, making sure that I hide my lie well. I didn't want anyone to know that I was the Cyberwolf that Sunny and Side found and took as a pet.

"_**Well this one did and you must find English on the world wide web so that you can speak with the human**_" he told me,

I nodded my helm, I pretended to try and find English on the world wide web. "this is right correct?" I asked in plan English.

He nodded "that is correct now someone is coming to show you around base"

I nodded my helm, swinging my legs as I waited for someone to pick me up and show me around the base. I began to wonder who it was and hope that it wouldn't be Ironhide. Yes he was one of my favourite characters but it hurt me to hear him think that I was a Decepticon spy. I would not lower myself as a spy.

The doors of the Med bay opened. My optics widen greatly as I saw that it was Sideswipe that came into the Med bay.

"what did you do this time Sideswipe" Ratchet asked him angrily.

"nothing I am here because Optimus wants me to show the new member around the base" Sideswipe replied, grinning at me.

I held my blush, I did not want him to see me blushing in his presents. I refused to for it would boost his ego and make it go through the roof.

Ratchet huffed "fine" he said.

Sideswipe walked to me and grinned "shall we get going?" he asked me.

I nodded "okay" I told him, looking up to him.

AN: No flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: primus! thank you so much for the many favs and follows. I own nothing but my ocs. Sorry if it seems I'm rushing I don't like a sad Sideswipe. A sad sideswipe is like a sad puppy or kitten and I don't think anyone would want to look at a face like that. And sorry for any occ characters :'( plus the Mirage is Dino and Wheeljack is Que so I will call them by their real names not the ones the Michael Bay named them.

Reviewers:

ShadowStreak4: it's because she's afraid. She's afraid that they would reject her. She wants to tell them at the right time.

Adelphe24: lol not yet finding out she was their pet

Neon: I was gonna add him before dark of the moon because he wasn't in there. But sides really needs sunny. I like it when the Lambo twins are together. It pissed me off greatly when they weren't together

Bluefeather4299: hehe thanks bro

Darkknight4ever: thank youu

"speaking"

"_**Cybertronian speaking**_"

_Coraline/CrimonSky's thoughts_

Both me and Sideswipe left the Med bay quickly, seeing that Ratchet had his infamous wrench out in his servos. I did not want to get hit by that wrench. I do not need another dent in my helm like I have from the stupid pod.

I continued following Sideswipe, looking around the base. It was bigger then I ever imagine. We must have been in the area only for bots as we enter an area where there was human size doors and stuff. _That must of have been the bots rooms. I wonder where I will be staying. Will I have my own room or be sharing with someone. Please don't be Ironhide if I have to share a room with someone. I doubt he would want to share with a spy in his optics. _

"I'm Sideswipe but you can call me sides. What's your name" he asked looking at me, taking me out of my train of thought.

"I'm CrimsonSky" I told him smiling.

He looked at me strangely, then frown like he was remembering something sadden. Inside I felted sadden as well, just because I was seeing sides frown. I never liked him frowning, Seeing him smiling made me smile. His smiled brightens the room no matter where we are.

"what's wrong" I asked, knowing what's wrong but just put up an act. But I knew I couldn't tell him yet.

"oh it's nothing, just your name reminds me of my pet wolf me and my twin sunstreaker had. We left her with Ratchet so she didn't get hurt. Well we left her at home and had Bumblebee come and get her. I haven't seen her in a long time and my twin is the same " he told me. "I don't know if they are dead of alive"

_Ohhhhh I'm alive sides and I'm sure sunny is alive somewhere out there. _"I'm sorry" I told him, rubbing my arm. I felt bad lying to him but I want both of them to be there so that I can tell them both that I was their lovable Cyberwolf. The one that loved art and being cuddled by sides "I wish I could help you"

"It's fine I just really miss them" he said looking at me.

I wanted to hug him but I knew he would probably find it awkward. I continued fighting the urge, but I couldn't do it for long. _To the pit with this! He needs some cheering up! Primus can I tell him please? He really needs to be cheered up, I don't like it when he's sad!_

"**No child you can't not now, not till the right time**" primus replied to me

I mentally frowned, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to see him smiled. But I couldn't because it wasn't the time. Even if I told him, primus could take the memories away like what happen before. I didn't want that to happen again.

"hey now. Cheer up Sideswipe, you'll see them again I swear" I told him, giving him a gentle smiled.

He slowly smiled back "you know you're right" he told me, as we enter the Rec room. I stayed close to him during this time.

In the Rec room there was a human size and Cybertronian size couches, tables in the back still the same as couches, a stereo system a huge aft TV, gaming system, things to watch movies on and stuff for bots and humans to have drinks and food for humans.

I looked around the room and smiled. _Fragggggg that TV is huggggeeeeeee! I feel sorry for the humans. It probably gives them a head ache or have their neck hurts to look up. It's like the size of a movie screen but a bit smaller._

"well this is the Rec Room" Sideswipe said, getting me out of my train of thought.

I nodded and continued looking around, "so what do you guys do for fun here?" I asked him.

"watch TV, play video games, play card games and for me pulling pranks" he replied, doing his infamous grin. "some like going to the training room or the shooting range"

_There's his grin and it explains the tables at the back. _I nodded my helm "I'm more into video games myself" I told him.

He smiled at me "I prefer video games and pranking myself" he said "would you like some energon?"

"please I haven't had any in a long long time, I forgot to put some away" I said embarrassed, looking up at him.

He nodded and went to get some energon for the two of us.

It was different being close to his height now. It made me sad that I couldn't show my affection anymore to him. _I wish that I can show him that it is me. His lovable puppy he left all those years ago. _I made sure that primus could hear my thoughts. I want to show him it was me. I wanted to make him a little more happy.

"**Child I know you want to tell Sideswipe, but if you must then do so.**" primus told me.

My jaw mentally dropped. _You better not be pulling my leg old mech! Cause if you are I'm gonna find you and slap you. Even if you take me to see you again I will slap you when you least expect it!_

I heard him chuckle, "**no my daughter I am not what you call pulling your leg. But make sure that he tells no one. I do not want to have anyone else know.**" he told me.

I mentally squealed happily, I would of hugged him then and there. I would also waggled my tail as well. _I could hug you right now! Never mind slapping you. I will give you the bear hug of death that my friend Jasmine called!_

I heard him chuckled again, I felt him smile.

I smiled, I could tell him it was me. But what if he rejects me.

The once excited feeling I had turned to fear. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if rejects me? If he does expected me what would we do from there? Sunny isn't here and sunny could reject me if sides doesn't reject me or vice versa.

I was taken out of my train of thought by Sideswipe giving me an energon cube. I smiled at him "thank you Sideswipe" I said. _What is with me and going into my train of thought today?!_

"no problem Crimson" Sideswipe said, smiling back at me.

I sipped on my energon, looking around the room. "I'm going to probably have to see optimus soon. After the energon mind helping me get to his office please?" I asked sideswipe.

"sure I'll always help a pretty femme out" he said grinning.

I held my blush. Me pretty nahhhhhhhh. I was farrrrrr from pretty. We walked through the hallways to where optimus' office was. It was hugggee his office. It had pieces of human size and cybertronian size furniture. Optimus was sitting behind his huge desk, looking like he was working on some sort of report.

"ummm sir?" I asked.

Optimus helm lifted and looked at me "Ahh CrimsonSky I was waiting for you to come" he told me, motioning to one of the cybertronian seats. "please sit down"

I nodded and sat into one of the chairs, placing my tail in my lap "what did you want see me about Optimus?" I asked him.

"I want to ask you some questions" he told me. "there is no record of a CrimsonSky in our records"

_Primus a little heeelllpppp _I nodded my helm.

"tell me where you were spark and a bit of your past before coming to earth" Optimus told me.

"**deep part of Praxus. Your creators wanted to hide you from the war but she was killed by cons in front of your optics. You were lucky to find a place in Kaon to stay that wasn't in much ruin and get energon. A few days ago you finally found an escape pod and then you came to earth.**" primus told me to say.

"I was born in the deep part of Praxus. My creators wanted to hide me from the war but when I was about 10 they were killed in front of my optics. I was hidden that primus." I said, rubbing the back of my neck "I stayed in the ruins of my former house till the energon ran out and went to the next one. Before coming here I found a place that had a lot of energon in it. I found the old Iacon Autobot base but it was hard to find the pod. It was under the servo lock plus the servo lock was broken" I shook my helm. I hated telling part lies.

Optimus nodded "how many where in you're family?" he asked

"**sire, carrier and an older brother that was in his young adult years**" primus told me

"I had my Sire, my Carrier and an older brother, he would have been of age to fight but my parents hid him as well" I told him

"**good save little one**" primus told me

_Thank you primus!_

Optimus nodded his helm "do you pledge yourself to the Autobot cause?" he asked me.

I nodded "of course I don't want this war to continue. The cons ruined my home and killed my family in front of me." I told him "I don't want to be with anyone who kills innocent families"

Optimus nodded "welcome to the auto bots CrimsonSky, now you're room is beside Sideswipe's and Mirage's room" he told me as he stood up, holding a servo out to me.

I smiled and took his servo, shaking it. "thank you sir" I said letting go of his servo.

He nodded and gave me the code for my room as well the room number. "you are free to leave" he told me.

I nodded and went to find my room. Once I found my room I entered the room and looked around. There was a big berth, a desk, a sound system in the room, a closet like area and a private shower rack. Thank primus for the shower rack. I did not want any mech to have walked in on me as I was having a shower. I didn't like the colours of the room. I would probably have to get some but from who. I sighed and took the stuff from the twins place. I placed them into the closet thing but kept my blanket out. I stuck and locked it. I didn't want anyone to see the stuff.

If they saw me with the stuff I might be called a thief. But I wasn't I had that stuff to remind me of the time I had and I was going to give them their stuff as proof that it was me their Cyberwolf pup.

I got up and looked around before sitting on the berth. _Maybe I should either have a shower or get some energon. Hmmmmmm have shower, relax for a bit and then go get some energon. Maybe I will see Sideswipe. I could pull him aside and tell him it was me._

I sighed and headed to the shower rack and took a shower. It was relaxing since I didn't have one since I sideswipe did. I hated not having one for that long. _Maybe I should steal some of sunny's wax after I dried off._ I grinned at that, he wouldn't know if I took some of his wax. He's not here and probably thinks he lost his paint and wax.

After the shower I dried off and did what I said. I took one of the wax and used it on me. By primus after I was finished waxing myself I was shinnying like no mans business. _oohhhhh shhhiiinnyyyyy. Yeeesss I'm so shhhhinnnyyy_. I grinned at the shininess.

I giggled at myself and shook my helm. I looked at the time it was 9 at night. I sighed going out of my room and went to the rec room t get some normal energon knowing that they would be drinking high grade in there.

I got my energon and drank it. When I turned around my optic mentally widen. I was Sideswipe kissing another femme.

The femme was prettier then me. She looked to be a grounder because of her door wings. She was purple and pink. I never seen her before.

I felt my spark break. I quickly left the room. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of the other mechs. They didn't know me yet and I didn't want be the homewrecker type of femme. It would be aweful to break someone up just to make myself happy.

Once I got to my room, I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I slide down the door. I was either too late or have been for a long time. He could have been with her on Cybertron.

I felt my spark break more. I swear I could hear it breaking aswell. I felt like I would shattered into a million pieces. I was a fool to think he could of loved me. _primus you were right I should wait till the right time to tell them… is this just showing me that I should listen to you more?_

"**No little one I did not see this coming**" he told me.

I sniffed and nodded _I trust you primus. I'll just listen to you now. _

It was true I would listen to him more now, I didn't want to feel like this ever. I knew I must lock my emotions up with lock and key. I knew I should never be like that again. Never fall in love with anyone. You never know when the mech could be dating some one or be spark mated.

I swear on my spark I will never love or like anyone again to avoid this happening. I sniffed crawling onto my berth and curled up. I fell into a dreamless sleep, my ears folded sadly. Unknowing that side was actually drunk and wasn't with the femme he was kissing.

AN: No flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies


End file.
